


One last leap to freedom

by SykoJuice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attaching to the manga in next chapters, I always thought Hange was a man, Male Hange Zoë, More focused on plot than the pairing, POV Third Person Omniscient, SO, Starts After Volume 22, They have their moments, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), everything else is the same, will diverge from the manga at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoJuice/pseuds/SykoJuice
Summary: "Hey- Look at this Eren-""On the other side of the walls, is the ocean. And on the other side of the ocean, is freedom." A small paused only filled with the sound of the splashing of water against the shore "That's what I always believed..." The titan-shifter stared at the lands of water, before looking over his shoulder to look at his friends"But I was wrong. It's the enemies that are on the other side of the ocean. This is all exactly as I saw in my old man's memories... Right?" With one swift movement, his glance turned back to the gigantic body of water, and he raised his arm and pointed to nowhere "Those enemies on the other side of here... If we kill them, does that mean we'll be free?"





	One last leap to freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some short introduction, not much. Primarily chapter 90 and what happened shortly after.

It hasn't been easy.

There's so much at stake. There's so much to risk. It's not only their life hanging from an already delicate thread. Is the life of everyone who's still hidden behind the walls. 

Everyone who's standing at the shore, looking at the almost infinite mass of water before their eyes, has lost something precious. Every single one of them, who has their feet stuck on the sand, right now, have given up their lives for the future of their homeland. They've come a long way, and it's never been easy. 

Everyone has lost someone.

They've lost their families, some have lost them twice, even thrice. They lost their friends, some to the Titans, some others lost to their enemies. There was a small time when everyone thought they were about to lose themselves, their meaning. But they didn't. For them to get as far as they are now, they've made a lot of sacrifices, they've got way out of their comfort zone, they had so much to lose, and even though the price for freedom was high, they've never turned on their heels to backtrack. They've been holding to empty promises for freedom for so long. Will they finally find what they've been looking for?

* * *

 

"Hey- Look at this Eren-"

"On the other side of the walls, is the ocean. And on the other side of the ocean, is freedom." A small paused only filled with the sound of the splashing of water against the shore "That's what I always believed..." The titan-shifter stared at the lands of water, before looking over his shoulder to look at his friends"But I was wrong. It's the enemies that are on the other side of the ocean. This is all exactly as I saw in my old man's memories... Right?" With one swift movement, his glance turned back to the gigantic body of water, and he raised his arm and pointed to nowhere "Those enemies on the other side of here... If we kill them, does that mean we'll be free?"

"We have no idea what the enemy looks like, or how strong they are, as far as we know, just in this moment is near impossible to reach the enemy lines with this ocean between us." Armin looked at the body of water in front of them. It was so large they could not even catch a glance of what was on the other side. 

"Armin's right," Mikasa spoke up "we don't even know if we have any chance against the enemy" 

"That has not stopped us before," Said Hange "if anything, we should be a little more confident in ourselves, I mean, didn't you see us? We wiped out all the titans!" The man said, a glint of something shining in their eyes.

"All that clearance left a sour taste in my tongue" Contributed Sasha just before she was pulled down to the water by Jean and Connie. It was sweet seeing the guys having a nice time after everything they've been put through.

"What? It was awesome!" The one with glasses continued, the adrenaline clearly still running.

"I can't deny the girl"

"What do you mean Levi?"

"What I mean is that, if what the brat says he saw is right, we've just killed our own people." By this point, everyone was quiet and staring at the short man. It was no lie what the man has said, though it was in fact, a harsh truth.

Most of their lives they've been fighting the wrong enemy. They've been living a big fat life. Who they thought was their enemy, was, at some point back in time, their ally. The real enemy was the one who had condemned them in a hostage life between the big walls and made them live in fear and oblivion.

The fight for freedom was nowhere near over, everyone could feel it, but no one was willing to give up without a fight. 

"We still don't know what's going on on the other side, we are still ignorant of far man to things" Everyone turned their eyes to look at Eren "But we shall not give up"

Something lit up inside the green-eyed boy. Something inside his chest that made his blood and adrenaline rush. This was not the end.

_This is only the beginning._

 


End file.
